libertarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Omnipotent Government
Omnipotent Government: The Rise of the Total State and Total War is a book by Austrian School economist Ludwig von Mises first published in 1944 by Yale University Press. It is one of the most influential writings in Right-libertarian social thought and critique of statist ideology and socialism, examining the rise of Nazism as an example. The book treats Nazism as a species of orthodox socialist theory. At the same time the book offers a critique of economic interventionism, industrial central planning, the welfare state and world government, denouncing the trends of the Western Allies towards the total state. The book was made available online by the Ludwig von Mises Institute in 2004.Jeffrey Tucker. Books, Online and Off, March 22, 2004. Publications English * Omnipotent Government: The Rise of the Total State and Total War. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1944. *New Rochelle, NY: Arlington House, 1969. ISBN 0-87000-069-1. *Spring Mills, PA: Libertarian Press, 1985. ISBN 0-910884-15-3. Translations * Spanish: Omnipotencia Gubernamental (translated by Pedro Elgoibar). Mexico City: Editorial Hermes, n.d. 1946?. * French: Le Gouvernement Omnipotent de L`État Totalitaire à la Guerre Total (translated by M. de Hulster). Paris: Librairie de Médicis, 1947. ;German * Im Namen des Staates, oder Die Gefahren des Kollektivismus the Name of the State: or the Dangers of Collectivism. Stuttgart, W. Germany: Bonn Aktuell, 1978. ISBN 3-87959-091-5 ;Russian *Всемогущее правительство: Тотальное государство и тотальная война. Moscow: Социум, 2007."Omnipotent Government," Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Ludwig von Mises Institute.Ludwig von Mises (1881-1973) Chronological Bibliography, Ludwig von Mises Institute. Web, Nov. 30, 2012. See also * References External links ;Texts *1969 edition: **Full text as .HTML **Full text as .PDF Reviews * Basch, Antonin (1944). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00028282/di950121/95p0024j/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government]. The American Economic Review 34.4, 899–903. * Baster, A. S. J. (1945). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00130427/di009893/00p0072t/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government]. Economica, New Series 12.45, 39–40. * Coker, Francis W. (1944). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00030554/di960843/96p0020a/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government; The Rise of the Total State and Total War]. The American Political Science Review 38.5, 1003–1005. * Hessen, Robert (1970). Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government. The Objectivist 9.8. * Hexner, Ervin (1945). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00377732/di010749/01p01707/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government. The Rise of the Total State and Total War]. Social Forces 23.4, 466–467. * Kohn, Hans (1945). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00028762/di951264/95p01233/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government: The Rise of the Total State and Total War]. The American Historical Review 50.3, 531–533. * Minshall, T. H. (1947). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00205850/di012312/01p0921l/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government. The Rise of the Total State and Total War]. International Affairs (Royal Institute of International Affairs 1944–) 23.2, 240–241. * Passant, E. J. (1944). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00130133/di983316/98p03732/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government, and Norman Angell, Let the People Know]. The Economic Journal 54.215/216, 384–387. * Robson, Charles B. (1945). [http://www.jstor.org/view/00223816/di976453/97p0491d/0 Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government; The Rise of the Total State and Total War]. The Journal of Politics 7.1, 98–100. * Rothbard, Murray N. (1975). Reviews of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government and Theory and History. Libertarian Review, June 1975, p. 1. * Simons, Henry C. (1944). Review of Ludwig von Mises, Omnipotent Government: The Rise of the Total State and Total War. Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science 236, Adolescents in Wartime, pp. 192–193 See also * The Road to Serfdom References External links ;Texts * Omnipotent Government, 1944 edition: ** Full text in HTML ** Full text in PDF ;About * Hans F. Sennholz's review of Ludwig von Mises' Omnipotent Government – YouTube Video Category:1944 books Category:Austrian School publications Category:Books about economic history Category:Books about liberalism Category:Books about Nazism Category:Books about totalitarianism Category:Capitalist books Category:Economics books Category:Libertarian books Category:History books about World War II Category:Sociology books Category:Yale University Press books Category:1944 books